Blaine-Cooper Relationship
The Blaine-Cooper Relationship, also known as Blooper, Cooplaine, or Anderbros, is the relationship between Blaine Anderson and his older brother, Cooper. Episodes Big Brother In the hallway Kurt, who has been noticing that Blaine has been acting strangely, asks him what's wrong. Blaine reveals that his brother is in town. Kurt is surprised that he didn't say anything but is interrupted with the arrival of Cooper. Kurt recognizes Cooper from a National commercial and tells him that he has the jingle from it as his ringtone. Sue sees him and asks for Cooper to sign her breast, also telling him that she thinks he is a great actor and a Disney prince. Blaine, Kurt, and Cooper begin to leave, but are interrupted again by Sue, who begins to talk with Cooper. In the Choir Room, Sue surprises the club with Cooper, telling the club that he is Kurt's older brother when he is actually Blaine's, thinking that she is doing them a favor of seeing someone who has done what they want to do, and suggests that he give the club a class in performance and acting. Rachel suggests that Cooper and Blaine do a song together, much to Blaine's annoyance, but he ends up getting into it and they sing Hungry Like the Wolf/Rio. At Breadstix, Cooper is trying to give Blaine advice on his performance, putting his dancing down. Blaine gets annoyed and asks why he constantly has to put him down. This shocks Cooper and he apologizes, saying his intentions are just a way for him to feel closer to his brother. In the choir room, Cooper is giving his master class. As he teaches, everyone writes down what he is saying, except Blaine who can't believe what he is saying. When he has the club do a scene from NCIS, Blaine gets fed up and yells at Cooper, who says that he didn't do it properly, thinking he was acting. Kurt surprises Blaine at his locker with a stuffed dog that he had taken from the toys Finn had won Rachel at Six Flags. He tells Blaine not to give up on his relationship with Cooper and says that maybe talking isn't working, and that he should tell him his feelings in the one way he truly knows how. He begins to sing Somebody That I Used To Know. Cooper joins in the auditorium. After the song, Cooper tells Blaine how sorry he is for what he has done to Blaine, and says that he had always done what he thought was best for him, knowing since he was young how talented he is. He reveals his audition was cancelled and will be staying longer. Blaine tells him that he will go get a camera and will film a scene so they can send it to the casting director. Songs Duets *''Hungry Like The Wolf/Rio'' by Duran Duran (Big Brother) *''Somebody That I Used to Know'' by Gotye ft. Kimbra (Big Brother) Related Songs *''Fighter'' by Christina Aguilera (Big Brother) Gallery 300px-SomebodyIUsedGlee.png Hungry.JPG HungryLike Rio.png tumblr_mg62hiTdJz1rahrxpo1_250.gif tumblr_mg62hiTdJz1rahrxpo2_250.gif tumblr_mg62hiTdJz1rahrxpo3_250.gif tumblr_mg62hiTdJz1rahrxpo4_250.gif tumblr_m2an4sTYew1qiqfwbo1_250.gif tumblr_m2an4sTYew1qiqfwbo2_250.gif tumblr_m2an4sTYew1qiqfwbo3_250.gif tumblr_mg62hiTdJz1rahrxpo6_250.gif glee31515.jpg Navigational Category:Family Category:Relationships